Lassiters Break Down
by Freckle359
Summary: A hostage take over appears unexpectedly in Lassiters town. The head detective is forced to suffer one mental break down after another when the kidnapper reveals whom the female captive is. Sadly, 'A past mistake can ruin the rest of your life.'
1. First straw

**I do not own Pysch nor do I make money off such. There is a brief scene in which Shawn hits on Lassiter and a day dream cause well..you know.. that boy has a dirty mind.**

**My first fanfic for Psych, be gentle with me  
**

'A hostage situation?'

Carlton Lassiter body surged up from behind his desk at the commotion. His mind reeled, quickly he began grabbing his coat and keys from his desk. He was due to leave for the night in the next ten minutes, 8:50 pm to be correct on time, and was handing the last bit of his finished paper work over when his partner, Juliet O'Hara rushed in, her face flushed and panting for breath from her rush. Stopping at his side, her voice ran a mile a minute, her blond hair falling from it tight bun.

"Lassiter! We just got a call, some guy just took a female hostage down on Antigua Blvd, he is armed and wont talk to anyone. Vick is rounding up everyone, this might get out of hand." Lassiter shock his head dumbfounded, normally cases like this never catches him off guard, normally he would be on alter and ready for anything, even if he was about to leave. His brain was always on, his body strain and pulsing with the need to catch wrong doers, sure it sounded corny but it was true. But lately he was relaxed and carried himself differently… deep inside he hated it. He was changing, he was becoming almost like everyone else, he wanted to be like he was before but he could not be helped… Not after what he had. Juliet waved her hands as she yelled at one of the near by officers, pointing out direction.

It was cases like these that made O'Hara panic. They didn't know who the guy was, only that he hid in an a banded three storey apartment building, leaving them lost of which window, let alone which room he was keeping his captive. What made her blood turn cold, was the statements made by a single eye witness, the young women who was taken had just walked right out from a near by flower store and took just a few steps down the sidewalk before the man approached her from behind, wrapped his arms around her and yanked her into the building before she could scream. Due the sun being cast down and the street lamp over head in that one area was burnt out, no one saw it coming. They didn't have any facts on who the girl was, Vick had sent a group of people to the flower shop to question the owner, to figure out whom this women was or at least get an idea of what she looked like, any kind of history to help this case out.

The idea of calling Shawn was starting to creep into her mind when she heard the jingle of keys. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes settled on Lassiter, whom was pulling his jacket on and was rushing straight for the door. 'Lassiter wait!' Her heels clicked as she followed quickly, trying to catch up to his speedy steps. 'No time!' He barked, 'We need to move, get in the car!' But his body came to a stop when Juliet's hands snatched his arm and jerked him. Turning, his blue eyes narrowed, he shrugged from her grip. "O'Hara what are you doing?' She shock her head, her body sliding in front of him. "You Can't go." His eyes widen at her statement, "What do you MEAN I can't go?! I'm the best detective here!' He started to push past but her hands kept hold, "No! Vicks got all the best officers on this case, You, Lassiter have to go home.' He couldn't believe his ears. His partner was telling HIM to go home? Had she lost her mind? His button up shirt started to wrinkle under her tight closed fingers, his fingers itched to grab her shoulders and shove her off him. But with a slow deep breath, he spoke threw his tightly clenched teeth, trying to calm his anger down 'Give me one good reason why?'

'Valerie Drew.'

Carlton's body went still, he could of sworn his heart stopped. That's right, the very cause of his change, the root of his new image, the light in his darkness and warmth in his cold home after his bitter divorce. His new fiancee Val. It had been four years since they first came into contact and after that, Carlton was careful not to fall for another women's claims. He learned from his first wife and sworn to never follow down that road again. But she… She was different. Well not really different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but on more then one occasion she reminded him a lot of Spencer. She wasn't that good at witty remarks and she, like every one else, believe Spencer visions, but little things she did made him swear she could have been his sister. But with that thought aside, she had worked harder then any women he knew to get him and make him understand how she felt, and prove to him, for the first time, there was someone willing to put up with his life and love for his work.

She was nothing like his ex wife. Perhaps for starters, she was younger, 24 years old, she , like Shawn, always had a smile on her face. Her hair was a soft brown hair with a hint of blonde, ringlets of curls brushing at her shoulders and gave her such a sex appeal with it was messed up and begging for his fingers to run threw. Her eyes were of the purest green, always filled with love and warmth, her skin was perfect, even in this California weather, she was just slightly tan. When she stood in front of him, her head just touched his shoulders, so he always had to bend down to kiss her, or watch her get on the tips of her toes to peck his cheek. For some reason, he thought that was cute and looked forward to every morning when he left and every night when he got home. To see her rush to welcome him, to see the bright smile on her face and watch her push to the tip of her toes just to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. Even on those [more then he like to admit] occasions when he stayed away for days on end to work on a case, he would be jerked awake by a sudden shout of his name and a home cooked meal shoved in front of him. Thou he told her it was embarrassing to have her come to his work and tell him she was worried about his health, secretly he liked the attention, but she always just smiled, or rose a brow and declared, 'Well I slaved over a hot microwave to get you this meal so you better eat and enjoy it!'.

But finally he took a chance three years later and asked her to marry him and to his joy and despair, she had screamed in the middle of the restaurant he had to pay a king ransom for, spilled an hundred dollar a bottle, glass of wine to the floor, stained the brand new pair of pants he had bought that day and sobbed uncontrollably on the floor when she flung herself at him. Yup… a happy ending.

Pinching his nose, he snapped back out of his mind trip, back to the root of his problem. Officers and workers rushed by him in their hurry and Juliets hands were still bunching his shirt. "Lassiter, she will kill me if I ruined this night for her." Closing his eyes, he muttered, "She'll understand, now let me go." She shock her head, glaring up at him. "Lassiter, you skipped out last year and she didn't talk to you for four days and that was the worse four days of MY life cause you did nothing but mop around the office!"

"I do NOT mop! I was just thinking!"

"Yeah, is that what we're calling you sitting at your desk staring at your cell phone hours on end and freaked out when you thought you lost it?"

His face went a little red, being reminded of that week. But he shock his head, "But this is a hostage case! I have to be there when the bust happens!" She only shoved him a little, "Lassiter, I will handle it, if we REALLY need you, I'll call you ASAP. I swear but you need to go, Valerie has been talking about tonight this whole week and all she wants is just one night of your attention."

He sighed and looked away, his guilt starting to rise. It was their third year anniversary and Valerie had declared she was making a home made meal and she expected him home at 9:30 sharp. His brain yelled and cursed, demanding he go on this case and help out, but his heart was telling him to go home. They fought and he struggled with his decision. Juliet sighed slowly when she felt Carltons body begin to slump and relax. Letting him go, she took a deep breath and smiled when she heard him mutter, 'Fine… but the SECOND you need me, call me and I'll be there faster then Shawns attention span." She chuckled and nodded before watching him fix his jacket. He had a date and even thou he most likely would spend the whole time staring at his phone, he might as well look as perfect as possible. He didn't make it ten steps out the door when a voice ripped over heard.

'Detective Lassiter!'

His body shot around so fast his coat tail all but hovered. His heart pumped wildly when Vick rushed down the steps, her face covered in panic and worry. He frowned at her when she got to his side, her short hair sticking a bit to her forehead and neck due to the sweat she seem to be giving. "What's wrong?" He asked as she struggled with words, "Where are you going?" She demanded, leaving him to frown, pointing slowly over his shoulder, "I'm…going home?" She shock her head, her hand touching her forehead as she turned away, looking back to the building. "No your not."

"Alright then."

"Wait, why not?!" Carlton twitched when Juliet bounced her way back down the steps. "We need him." Vick explained, making him grin. "No offensive Commander, but I can handle this and I have plenty of people who are able to do the same." His eyes narrowed at his partner, almost childishly wanting to kick her for trying to take him off the case, did she have it out for him or something?! But Vicks words caused them both to stop and a chill to run down his spine.

"We just got a call from the kidnapper." She explained, her eyes narrowing as she looked back to them unsure. "He demanded Lassiter to be there…personally…"


	2. Second Straw

**I do not own Psych**

**and yes, there is slight Shawn/Lassiter. I can not help myself.... **

"Shawn we should leave. There's no reason for us to be here."

"Pancakes my friend! When will we ever get to watch a hostage pursuit? Its so rare, like finding the perfect toy in your cereal box."

"We did watch one! Even better, we were APART of one! Did you forget about the bank already?!"

"No I didn't Gus. I mean, like, outside looking in. Come on! I'm bored, there's nothing on tonight and we already missed the peanut guy!"

Gus glared at his best friend in disbelief, his back protesting from his crouching position. There they were, Peeking over the bushes they hid behind, watching the building the kidnapper was hiding in quickly get surrounded. Lights flashing in the street from cop cars as officers rush back and forth trying to figure out the best way to enter, figure out who, what, where and why? Gus sighed, shaking his head. He should of busted that police radio scanner in their office weeks ago. An Hour ago, he was getting ready to leave for the night. After getting his deserved fudge pop from the freezer, he was half way out the door when he heard a cracking noise of a radio kick to life and a voice read out through the static. His ear couldn't pick up the numbers and codes they were calling out but he didn't need too. His walking book of 'know it all' came bouncing out from behind the corner.

Shawns face was lit up like a Christmas tree, his hazel eyes wide, a grin on his face. 'Gus! There's a hostage take over just down the street. Lets move!" Gus eyes widen before he crossed his arms, "What? No! Shawn, that's to dangerous!" Shawn only let out a whine before walking over, grabbing his friends arm, giving a weak show of tugging, "Oh come on! It's been boring the past week and I'm itching for something fun! This could be it!" Gus stuck to his word and refuse to give a inch to Shawn outrageous demand. Sometimes he wondered why he stayed his friend for so long. His arm got tugged again and he only parted his lips to snap when Shawn words suddenly made his mouth go dry.

"You know, I bet Jules will be there."

Shawn gave a grin to himself, he knew for a while Gus had a little crush on Lassiter female partner. Gus always seem to try and impress her or even show off and much to Shawn knowledge, Gus even did his nose trick. Smooth, '_yeah right_' But slipping past him to the door, he mused loudly, "I bet she would be happy to see you too.. I kind of over heard her talking about you the other day."

"What did she say?"

Shawn jumped a little on how close Gus managed to get, his eyes wide with the curiosity of a child. Shawn gave a little shrug, placing his fingers to his temple in show. "I believe, she said, and I quote, 'Gus is very clean cut.' everything else kind of ran together. But you know how girls are." Inside he clapped his hands when he saw a grin bust on Gus's face before it was quickly replaced with his serious expression. Shawn was going to keep the fact that Jules had said that to explain to Lassiter why it was worth keeping Shawn around. But Gus didn't need to know that.

Raising his arms, placing his hands behind his head, he yawned, "But! If you don't want to go with me, I suppose I could just tell her hi for you and tell her when she's done she can come over to your place and tuck you in your witty bed and kiss you night night." That did the trick, Gus nose flared before he shoved past his friend, making his way out the door and into the parking lot yelling, "I'll drive."

And so, that's how they ended up here. Hiding in the bushes of the hostage building, Shawn eager and all but trembling in the shadows of what might happen or what he could do while Gus… He just kept his eyes open, making sure they don't get caught, at least not soon.

"Do you know anything about this Shawn?"

"Nope, but the spirits will lead me to the answer. They always do."

"I'm not stupid Shawn, how are you going to do this?"

"Easy, I'm going to walk into the building, demand the kidnapper give me the girl or risk bodily injury by my mighty psych powers and rescue the girl and leave the hero of the day and if all goes well, I will have thank you sex. Depending if the girl is willing and is hot."

"What if she's not?"

"Then a thank you card will serifs."

Gus pushed a branch from his view a little to peek over. A smile broke out when a car pulled up to the taped off line. "I think that's Juliet!" Shawn peeked over his friends shoulder for a better look, and sure enough. It was her, stepping out in her black two piece suit and white under shirt. She looked down right bad ass, but the view next to her took Shawns breath away. "Its Lassie…" Shawn closed his eyes a little as he took in the view. Like Gus, he had a crush on someone in the force, but instead of it being a girl. It ended up being with the same sex, a guy and better yet! With Carlton Lassiter! The man down right hated his guts and spent more time trying to out him and arrest him for being a con-artist and yet, Shawn couldn't help but wish Lassiter would take his hand-cuff and lock him to the bars of the police department jail cell and perform a strip search. Oh the ideas he would come up with! Lassiter looked sexier then ever to Shawns eyes. His black hair slightly messed, his iron pressed shirt wrinkled, his brown slacks hugging those legs and his holster, hugging him just like how Shawn wanted too. '_Lucky gun_.' He muttered. But as his mind began to wonder, Gus voice pitched in, "What is Lassiter doing here? I thought he had a date with his soon-to-be wife. I remember Juliet talking about it a few days ago." Shawn twitched and glared at his friend. That's right, he forgot, Lassiter was spoken for.

It was bad enough to know the man he crushed on was straight, but to know he fell for a chick that was that much of an air head?! Yeah sure, Shawn hit on her the first time they met, she's hot, but after a while he learned she must have been a true blond. She lived her life around fashion, wearing the latest trends, showing off every little thing she wore in front of Lassiter for approval. What was worse, was that she didn't know a lick about police work, Shawn had once spent a lunch date with the two happy couple and in the middle of the 'delightful' meal, Lassiter and Shawn got called away. When Lassiter replied, '10-4' Val had looked at her watch and replied, 'Honey its 10 till 3. You're watch must be broken.' Come on! Who doesn't know that?! What got under his skin the worse, was Val hated guns, GUNS! The one thing Lassiter loves and made a hobby out of! Lassiter always goes to the firing range, has over 13 guns hidden in his house alone and always carries his weapon of choice in his holster or pocket and he is marrying a chick who hates them?! What was he thinking?!

But with a sigh, he pushed himself to stand, much to Gus protest for him to get back down. Hoping over the bush he made his way to the group, hearing Gus yell and catch up, brushing the dirt from his pants.

"Lassie! Jules. What a surprise catching you guys here, have you been stalking me Lassie? Please say you have."

"Spencer!" Lassiter voice growled, his eyes narrowed. Why should he be shocked that the fake psychic was here waiting to mock him? It was like Shawn was his shadow, always appearing and disappearing! Shaking his head, he started to dig into his pocket searching for his phone as Juliet spoke up. "Shawn! What are you doing here?" Shawn brushed his shirt a little, looking over his shoulder to the dark building. "I sensed a disturbance in this area and I had to come. The powers above would not let me go home." He watched with a grin as Juliet covered her face, "Shawn this is serious, you need to go home. Gus!" Like a snap, he appeared next to her, a smile on his face. "Yes?" She waved her hand at Shawn, "Take him home, he's just going to get in the way." Crap, Gus WOULD try to take him home, anything to impress O'Hara, he searched quickly before Shawn started to yell. Quickly his hands flew to his forehead, his leg pushing him towards the building, "Ah! I-I see it!" They paused as Shawn crouched a little, one of his arms searched out to the building, "He… He's got her. He Hasn't hurt her, but he's got her close." Lassiter stepped closer to him, his voice a whisper, "How do you know?" Shawn put his arms down before giving a shrug, " A wild guess? I haven't heard a girls scream, unless you count Gus when Juliet said his name."

"I do NOT scream like a girl Shawn!"

"No, it was more like a squeal."

"Shawn! Get out of here!" Lassiter was starting to lose his control, he still needed to call Valerie and tell her he wasn't coming home… He wasn't looking forward to that talk. But as Shawn voice started to whine, Vick appeared beside them. "Spencer! I'm glad you're here!"

"Why Vick, you do know how to flatter a man."

"Shawn, you can tell us who the women is."

"I can what now??"

Vick waved off an officer, turning her full attention to the wide eyes con-artist. "My team is tracking down the owners of the flower store just down the street but its taking to long. We need to know who the women is inside. Use your visions or something." Shawn blinked for a second before he glanced over to Gus, who only rose his shoulders in a shrug. Biting his inner cheek, Shawn placed his fingers to his temples and did a good act of his powers before he muttered, "I….can't see… It's to dark. Her face, its covered in shadows." Vick let out a curse letting Shawn sigh in light relief. "If anything appear in your head Shawn, you have to tell me."

"Does this mean we're on the case?"

Vick gave him a hard look before turning away, leaving Shawn to yell, "I'll take it!" Gus slide up beside his best friend muttering, "I think it would be a bad time to ask her about payment."

"Gus." Shawn held up his hand to stop his friend some talking, his eyes were fixed on something new that concerned him. Lassiter stood out by his car, his face twisted in concern and worry. His cell pressed to his ear. "Something's wrong." He whispered, Gus glanced to where his friends eyes settle, a brow raised, "How can you tell? He always looks like that." Shawn gave a little nod before whispering, "Yeah… but he never held his breath this long before."

'_Hey! You reached Vals cell, sorry I'm not here. Just leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I find your number. Oh! If this is Lassie, You better be home at 9:30 or I'm changing the locks, kisses!_'

Lassiter pressed his lips as he lowered his phone. Something wasn't right. He left a brief message, telling her he was pulled last minute onto a case and that he didn't know how long it would take. What struck him as odd, was she didn't call him back… Normally, she would call him back five to ten minutes after his message to either yell at him or reply. Even on some occasions she would send him a text. He felt it, deep inside, there was something wrong, maybe she was really mad at him. Maybe she was ignoring his calls. Maybe she would take back marrying him, what if she was changing the locks of his door as they spoke?! He cursed and called again, groaning out when he got voice mail. This isn't good. Not at all. Hanging his phone up, he pressed his cold cell into his chin, his eyes narrowed, what was he going to do?

" Lassie, why the long face?"

This was not what he needed. Glaring at Shawn's smiling face, he muttered, "None of your businesses." Shawn opened his mouth to reply back but Carlton just shoved past him and headed to the police van where Vick was standing. He pressed his lips sighing. "Must be bad." Gus whispered as Shawn nodded. "She might of finally dumped him.. My poor Lassie-face. Once I solved this case, I'm going to help him forget all about her."

"You know Shawn, it creeps me out when you talk like that."

"Then you should see what I'm thinking."

"No thanks, your drawings was bad enough."

"Hey! My stick people was awesome, don't deny it!"

Gus shock his head as Shawn smacked his shoulder to gain his attention, pointing down the street. "Come on, Vick said the flower shop was just down the street. Lets see if we can find anything."

"Hit the Jackal switch?"

"Not now Gus."


	3. Third Straw

"Looks like Lassiter is in the dog house tonight." Gus shock his head as he watched the commotion befall all over the street. The police had yet to hear from the kidnapper, questions still flew and lingered about why the criminal had asked for Lassiter to be there personally. The one bad thing about being a police officer during a case like this, when there was nothing else to do, you had to sit and wait and hope for the best. Looking over to his friend, his arms crossed. Shawn was staring at the sidewalk outside of the flower shop, to find anything out of place, anything to help solve who the victim was. But to Gus eyes, there was nothing out of place. Sure the street lamp was busted so it was more dark then necessary, but there was no bloody object or any signs of a struggle.

"What would you call this?"

"A waste of time?"

Shawn sighed and glared at his friend, "You know, if you showed some kind of effect I think Jules would be so impressed, she might even start calling your phone instead of mine." He watched his friend think about the odds and nodded to his own answer before following after Shawn. Standing on the curb, Shawn knelt down and reached for something that lingered in the dirt and grim. Gently he lifted and Gus tilted his head at the object.

"That looks like a flower."

"A rose if you want to be pacific."

Shawn rolled the damage rose within his fingers as he thought. "Now why would this be here? Normally people would line these up on bed cheets or even bathrooms for their loved one, but the street?"

"We are outside of a flower store Shawn. It is possible that the wind might of knock a rose off its display and pushed it into the street." Shawn eyes glanced up as his friends spoke, his eyes picking up one object after another that seemed out of place. "Even thou that could happen Gus… I highly doubt that's how this little fella got here." Gus knelt down a little to settle beside his friend, staring at the damage rose, all but four petals clinging to the dirt covered stem. "How do you propose that?" His friend nodded to the area before him leading Gus's eyes to follow. "It would have been one hell of a gust of wind for that to happen." Gus eyes widen a little, finally noticing. All over the road, flower petals lingered, scattered and broken, stems lingered, crushed from the wheels of police cars and the heavy rush of feet. Everyone was in such a hurry, no one seem to notice the roses. But who would blame them? After so long, almost all the petals were gone.

"She was holding them." Shawn whispered. Gus looked to him quietly as his friend stared at the rose again. "… This is weird, what kind of rose is this?" Tilting his head, Gus reached out a little and touched, what he hoped, was the cleanest part of the petal, plucking it off the stem. "Jeez Gus! The poor thing been through enough, must you abuse it more?!" His expression made Shawn snicker before going back to his task at hand, the rose petal was different. It was still a normal rose but the color, once you saw past the black and brown dirt and geese and lord knows what else, Gus could pick up that they were once white roses… and they had red splotches on them.

"It's a two tone rose." Shawn rose a brow making Gus sigh. "Its when they put dye on the seed and it changes the color of the rose. Giving it almost a tie dye look. Like back in the hippie days." Shawn shock his head, staring at the battered object. "So it's a dyed rose. Where have I seen this." Gus tossed the petal back to the ground, his hand quick to wipe what grim he feared he got onto his pants. "From what I hear. They are very popular, I hardly ever see them. Sometimes you have to special order these types or you have to make your own and believe me. That can be quite a mess."

"You tried to make these?"

"I thought Juliet might like them"

"How it go?"

"Ruined my favorite pair of slacks."

"Bummer."

Gus pushed himself back to his feet as Shawn kept his spot. The stem slowly turning in his moving fingers. He never paid attention to flowers or roses if he wasn't trying to sway someone to his bed. But these types, he never paid as much as a glance… and yet he swore he saw these before. Lowering the stem, his eyes narrowed, it felt like someone took a bucket of cold water and splashed it on his brain, cause for some reason, he heard a voice echo in his ear.

'_They are unique… Like you.'_

Shawn shock his head, the voice was deep and he knew it but he couldn't put his finger on it. Tossing the object aside, he joined his friend in his stand, his lips pressed.

"So what now? We can't get inside unless we break in and I'm not going too cause there's cops everywhere."

"Gus, say you're a helpless women,"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Gus, help me out here! I need you to reenact something for me."

Gus rose a brow but sighed before rolling up his sleeves. "Alright." Shawn nodded before waving his friend over to the door. "Alright, say you're a helpless women." His friend nodded, putting himself in line with the door frame. But when Shawn didn't give him his next direction, he looked back only to see his friend staring at him. "What?"

"Say it."

"Shawn!"

"It'll help me I swear it!"

Gus pinched his nose in frustration before muttering, "I'm a helpless women." Shawn only mocked gasp, placing his hand to his chest, "Gus I never knew!"

"Shawn!"

"Sorry, sorry. Now, You just bought these roses.. How would you carry them?"

Gus looked at his hands before clenching his right hand into a fist, leveling it in front of his chest. Shawn pictures it before shaking his head, "Gus you're a women, not a baseball player." Gus forward his brows in thought before placing his arms up, as if cradling a baby. "Good! Alright, You walked out from the store and walked this way." He pointed to the sidewalk, letting Gus take a few steps. Staring at the ground, Shawns eyes picked up scruff marks. He searched and tried to make sense of them, which footsteps were the kidnappers? Which was the women? Which were theirs or even the police officers? His brain kicked into overdrive before he grasped it.

"The kidnapper was hiding here." Quickly Shawn moved to the building corner, pressing his back against the cold brick wall. "He… He was waiting here. Waiting for her." Gus followed after him, but his friend only waved his hand, signaling him to keep walking. With a sigh, Gus took a few more steps before letting out a shout when Shawn snuck up behind and wrapped his arm around his neck and shoulders, pinning him in place. "He came up behind her and grabbed her." He explained to his startled friend, who only struggled to get out of the grip, " I kinda figured Shawn!"

Letting him go, he pointed a little, "Your hands froze before they shot up to grab mine… So that means when she was grabbed, she dropped her flowers." Looking down, Shawn began to walk around, searching, his shoe pushing every object he could find to peek over it, under it, searching, trying to find something. "What are you looking for?" Shawn held up his hand, silencing his friend. "I'm looking for anything else that might of dropped." Gus tilted his head as Shawn began his search again, a little worried when Shawn began to muttered, "Marco……Marco…"

Shawn began to walk along the side walk, keeping a good distance from spot of the attack. If the women dropped the flowers she might of dropped something else, a purse, a ring, hell maybe a I.D. card. But when he began to walk back to his friends side, his feet stopped. His eyes slowly closed, his head tilting very slowly to the side, listening. Gus took a step towards him, wondering what he was listening too or even what he was listening for. But for the first time the whole day, Gus was struck shocked from what left Shawn's lips.

"Romeo take me…"


	4. Fourth Straw

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

Lassiter fingers kept clenching and unclenching at his side as he stared at his boss, "What's the hold up?"

Vick rubbed her forehead from the growing pain, "Don't start with me Lassiter." She snapped, "The kidnapper has yet to call us." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you know what phone he used? Do we have a number?" Vick only nodded before sighing, "We've been calling it and no one is picking up. Not even a voice mail to give us a name. We're stuck, all we can do is wait."

"Wait?! Why Can't we just send some of our men in there? The guy wants me! let me go in, that way we can get this over and done with!"

"And risk losing you and the hostage because you want to go home? Not happening. You will wait with the rest of us, its all we can do now in till we get more info."

Lassiter flinched, his lips pressed. He didn't like this feeling, not at all. Before, this would not bother him. If he had a date and a something came up that he had to cancel, he wouldn't think twice about it. Sure there would be a little guilt when he was done but it never got in the way of his job. But now, guilt was rising in his chest, his stomach felt heavy with worry. Why did it bother him now? It never did, not with any other girl he was lucky enough to snag. So why now did he bother him and make him want to run back to his car and rush back home, make him want to pound on the door and scream to the high heavens that he was sorry and he would make it up as long as Val opened the door. Reaching into his pocket, he fingers squeezed his phone. Normally he would turn it off, but tonight he couldn't drag himself to do it. He wanted to be there to answer it the second she called to yell at him. Just as long as he heard her voice, he would be okay.

Letting his phone go, his eyes glanced back to the building. The apartment complex was closed off after a fire broke out on the third floor, almost tarring the place down. A boiling pot left unattended. The owners of the apartments were a easy going couple, that being their downfall. A lot of the people whom lived in the building were late on their rents and when the fire broke out, the couple didn't have the funds to repair the damages. So they booked it out and left it behind. No one wanted to take up where they left off so the building was condemned. There were no signs of lights threw any of the windows nor any clues that could tell them if the kidnapper was on the second floor or first. If he ran into that building, he would be running in blind. He hated it, to be force to stand and wait and hope that somehow they would get the call that would start this show.

While his mind tracked on, trying to figure out a plan, a voice broke it and made him jerk. "Lassie-face, if you keep that look you're going to scare all the witty police men off." He groaned and looked to Shawn, who stared at him innocently. "Did you find anything?" He asked. He noticed how Shawn glanced away from him before placing his hands up, "Not really, thou I did find out that if a sunflower dies, you'll have rain for a week. Freaky huh?" Lassiter covered his face with his hands. "If you will excuse me sweetness, I have something to do." Lowering his hands, Lassiter watched Shawn hurriedly move to Vicks side, taking her arm and pulling her away to speak. What the hell was he telling her? He rose a brow when Vicks face looked bewildered. Juliet just appeared at his side, followed by her love struck puppy Gus, the second Vick voice snapped, "I can't do that!"

"What's going on here?" Shawn twitched when Lassiter voice boomed over his head. He at times dreamed of Lassiter being behind him, but never like this. He looked at Vick with pleaing eyes before turning to him. "Lassie, mommy and daddy are talking." Juliet frowned looking to Vicks worried expression, "Shawn…" He was stuck again. He tried to be quiet about this but fate was not on his side. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, Gus slowly approaching, taking his spot beside his friend to help.

"… I asked Vick to take Lassiter off the case."

Shawn didn't know what he hated the most, Lassiter disgusted, 'what?!' Juliet's bewildered, 'why?!' or Vicks disapproval head shake. He bit his inner cheek, readying himself for the storm that was heading his way. Lassiter stepped towards him, his face twisted in rage. His chest was stuck roughly by his hand, pushing him back, causing him to stumble which his friend caught, stopping him before he fell. "Who do you think you are?" Lassiter muttered, his blue eyes narrowed. Juliet began to talk, her hands rising to stop her partner, but he only pulled away, stepping closer to Shawn, whoms eyes seemed to be more interested on the ground. "Did you have a 'vision' is that it? Was I going to take the glory from you?"

"No.' Shawn whispered, his lips a frown. He didn't like this. Lassiter anger hurt him more then anything else. Shawn had tried so hard and struggled for a simple approval from Lassiter, something he could not get from his dad. And now he was trying all he could to protect him and Lassiter was treating him like a criminal. Someone below him… "Then what Spencer?! Why are you trying to take me off this case? You better have a damn good reason or I swear to god I'm going to cuff you myself and drag your ass down to-'

'Call V.D!'

Lassiters eyes widen at Shawn scared expression. He took a small step back, feeling Juliets hand touch his arm to steady him. Shawn was staring at the ground, his fingers clenching and unclenching. His lips twisted in an ugly snarl of a frown, his brows narrowed. "What are you getting at?" Shawn only shock his head, looking back to Lassiter, his eyes serious. "Call her." Lassiter pressed his lips, refusing to obey this con-artist… but after a few of his heart beats, his fingers reached, pulling out his phone, flipping it open slowly. "Shawn, what's this about?" Juliet asked lightly, looking to Gus confused. Shawn took a deep breath before finally breaking down and letting out what he was trying to keep.

"What ring tone does V.D. have for you Lassie?" Lassiter rose a brow at him as he scanned the small screen of his cell phone, hitting his speed dial. "Some song she heard on the radio. I think its country, sappy love song or something." Hitting send, he placed the phone to his ear. "Why? Did you want to compare tones and see if yours is better?" He tried to make light of the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach, but the look on Shawns face was doing nothing to keep him on the bright side. He heard one ring, then two.

'_Romeo take me, somewhere were we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all you got to do is run, you be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes……'_

His eyes widen slowly as Shawn pocket began to vibrate, singing 'Love song' over and over again. His hand trembled a little, listening to the rings in his ear before it snapped to voice mail, hearing the music from Shawns pocket at the same time, suddenly stop. "…What…" Gus looked away as Shawn reached into his pocket. With a yank, he shoved his arm in front of him, letting the group stare in bewilderment. Lassiters lips parted in shock as his phone slipped from his suddenly slack fingers, cracking on the ground. "Shawn.."

Shawn held a battered pink flip cell phone in his tightly clutched hands. The little screen on its surface flashing light, bearing the miss calls.

"… I believe the kidnapper has Valerie."

_**I dont own Psych nor the song used.**_


	5. Fifth Straw

"This is a sick joke Spencer."

Lassiter ignored his discarded phone that lingered at his feet, his eyes never leaving the serious swirls of green and brown of Shawns eyes. Normally he could tell when Shawn was joking, they had been together, working side by side for so long that Lassiter finally could pin point those flinches or extra breaths he took before he laughed. He searched, waiting, wanting to see one of those signals, to ease this heavy pressure in his stomach. But he didn't see them… He only saw Shawn's face keep straight, his eyes holding nothing back, not even the worry and fear. Lassiters throat closed up, telling him he was going to be sick. No, it could not be Valerie. He left her safely at home. He denied it, he didn't want to see it. His brain screamed at him to take that pink phone and flip it open, to prove once and for all, that it was her. But his heart, his heart yelled at him not too. Refusing….Refusing..

Vick reached over and took the pink battered phone from Shawn's tight gripping fingers. "Where did you find this?" She asked gently, her own mind in disbelief. Shawn lowered his arm back to his side, his eyes never starying from Lassiter. "Outside the flower shop… She dropped it during the struggle and it got kicked under an abanded car." Vick stared at the phone, seeing the small screen flash its light, showing how many calls were missed. But with a deep breath, she flipped it open and her lips frowned at what she saw.

"Lassiter…." She looked to her detective, seeing him look away, not wanting to face it. But she held over the phone, waiting from him to take it. The feeling in his chest did not go away when the phone was handed over, the bright white screen aiming to him, telling him what he didn't want to see. With a shaking hand, he reached and took it, letting his eyes glance down and settle onto it, and what greeted him caused his knees to buckle and his body to fall back, smacking into the vans side with a loud, 'thump'. Juliet quickly grabbed his arms to steady him, helping him slowly slide down to the ground to sit. Vick looked away, her fingers curled tightly in a fist. Gus walked over to Lassiter other side, kneeling, softly touching his shoulder to comfort him. Shawn just stood there in front him Lassiter, wanting so badly to kneel down and hug him, to pull his brave detective into his arms and never let him go, to take away the pain he felt but he couldn't will his legs to move.

Lassiters eyes closed tightly as his fingers curled into the phone. On the small menu screen, a picture lingered, a picture taken in a quick hush. A picture of him and Valerie, her smiling gentle face resting against his own cheek, his eyes wide with shock and red with embarrassment. She had ran into the police station that day, holding up her brand new phone in delight. But Lassiter was to busy writing up his case report that he didn't pay any attention to her joy. She asked if she could take a photo of him but he was to far gone with his files that he just muttered, "Sure, call me when you're done." She knew he wasn't paying attention to her but instead of acting like a normal women, who would huff and turn away and walk right out the station, waiting to give him an ear full when he got home, she simply took his chair and spun him around, shocking him out of his zone with a curse. His complaint dried in his mouth when she sat herself in his lap and pressed herself close, wrapping one arm around his shoulder while the other held her phone out. Pressing her soft cheek into his own, she whispered, "say cheese." and clicked the button.

He closed the phone slowly, holding it tightly in his hand. His beautiful angel… Why? "I-It can't be her." He whispered. Juliet looked to Shawn with a frown, Gus only shock his head. The man was in denial but he didn't blame him. To get this kind of news was harsh. "Lassie wake up and face it." All six eyes shot up to Shawn in disbelief. He stood there, his arms crossed, his face giving nothing away. He looked cold, he looked mean. To Juliet, Shawn almost took the on the role Lassiter normally had. "It's not her! Valerie is at home right now, changing the locks on the door! There's no reason for her to be at the flower shop!" Shawn covered his face with both hands, he never wanted to see Lassiter like this. Turning away, he began to pace.

"This is what happened. Valerie was most likely at home getting ready for you Lassiter but at last minute, decided to pick up something extra special. So she drove to this flower shop that happen to have these two toned roses that are rare to find. Walking out, she was attacked by the kidnapper and was dragged into this building. She is being held hostage and that is why you are here Lassiter, cause this man knows you. He knows Valerie is your girlfriend that's why he asked for you. He didn't just pick your name at random!" Lassiter shock his head but Shawn wouldn't have it, falling to his knees, he grabbed Lassiter by his shirt collar and shock him hard, slamming him back into the van, causing a hiss to leave Lassiter clenched teeth.

"Lassiter! This is no time to be in denial! Valerie is in there and I need you to get a grip and save her!"

Juliet knelt there shocked at Shawns outburst, normally her psychotic would try to ease the tension and crack a joke or two that no one would laugh at. But he was taking on a new role and she didn't like it. He was mean but sadly… he was right. She reached out to place her hand on her partners arm when suddenly, a voice broke out over them.

"Vick! Vick we got the call, he wants to speak with Lassiter!"

All eyes slowly downcast to Lassiter, watching him stare at the ground. Shawns fingers slowly losing his grip of Lassiter shirt. With a deep sigh, he reached up, his hand cupping Lassiter blank face, forcing his head up to look in his eyes. "Hey, Hey buddy look at me." He watched those blue eyes wonder before locking onto his, lost and confused. Closing his eyes a little, he pressed his forehead into his friends own, his fingers sneaking around to the back of Lassiter neck, squeezing him lightly.

"She needs you."

Taking a deep breath. Lassiter closed his eyes, taking, for once, the tenderness Shawn gave. He needed this, he needed to think straight, clearly. Valerie needed him. With a slow sigh, he gave a short nod before pulling himself away from Shawns touch. Once to his feet, he lead the group, bracing himself for what he would have to do next.

Approaching the van, one of the officer held out the phone. This was it, with another deep breath. His fingers curled around the smooth surface of the object before placing it to his ear.

"Carlton Lassiter."

"Carlton, I'm glad you finally made it. I was starting to worry."

His eyes narrowed a little bit, this voice, it sounded familiar. But turning, his eyes looked to the building before him, "You asked for me personally, how can I pass such an invite up?" He heard a chuckle on the other end, before the voice, turning out to be a guy, spoke. "I knew you would show up. Valerie said you would." His heart stopped dead at the mention of her name. Clenching his teeth, he whispered, "If you hurt one hair on her head.."

"Hey now, You are in no position to threaten me Carlton. We're on my terms."

"Let me speak with her."

There was a pause before his ears picked up rustling. His stomach dropped when he heard a feminine whimper followed by a quick 'rip'. His finger gripped the phone tightly when he heard the capture muttered, 'its for you.' letting his ears catch the deep, quick pants.

"C-Carlton?"

His eyes closed tightly, it was Valerie. Her voice was covered in fear and panic and that tore his heart. Reaching up, his fingers gripped the open door of the vans, trying to keep himself calm, keep his voice calm. "Valerie, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, I'm so sorry! I-I should of stayed home!"

"Shh. Its okay honey, Its not your fault. I'm going to get you out. I swear it."

"Carlton I'm scared.."

"….Me too…"

He heard the phone jerk and rattle as her voice yelled, "Carlton! Be careful!" But her voice was muffled, letting it be replaced by that deep chuckle. "Ah, I can see why you picked her Lassiter. She's such a cute little thing."

"What do you want?" He snapped.

There was silence before he answered, "You do get right to the chase don't you? But that's fine. I do have a demand Lassiter. But I'll get back to you on it."

Lassiter brow rose up before he muttered, "What do you want from me?"

"Why, I want you to wait."

His eyes widen a little, mere confusion playing threw his mind. "Wait?" He repeated, hearing the capture answer. "Yes….Wait. I'll call you in a while." His heart raced as panic struck him, he yelled, his fingers gripping the vans door. "Don't hurt her!" He stared at the building, searching, looking for any signs of movement. But all he heard was the captures voice whisper. "Oh, and before I forget, don't try anything foolish. I know every move you and your little army make. I have my eyes on you Lassiter."

"Let me trade places with her."

"Ohhh, such an offer. But I think I'll keep her for a little while longer. She reminds me so much of her…. Heed my advice Carlton, don't do anything foolish… Oh, and loosen your grip. I think you might break that vans door right from the hinges, I'll call you."

With that, he heard a click and a high pitch dial tone. Discounted. His hand began to shake as he stared at the building, the capture was watching him. With narrowed eyes, he handed the phone back, his eyes never straying from his target. "Lassiter.." He didn't need to turn around to see whom spoke to him. Vick stood behind him, head phone lingering in her hands. Having listened in on the conversation, she knew what he was thinking.

"What's are next move?" Gus asked lightly, his eyes joining in on Lassiter target. Removing his hand slowly from the vans door, Lassiter took a step back then another. With a twisted frown, he turned away and walked back to his car. All eyes looked to Vick slowly, who sighed and rolled her fingers threw her hair.

"…We wait."


	6. Sixth Straw

"He has to be near a window." Vick muttered, staring at the building. Juliet glanced over her shoulder slowly, seeing her partner settled on the hood of his car, his fingers holding that scruff pink hold. She wanted to go to him but she would be of no use. Looking back to Vick, she sighed and crossed her arms. "How do you figure?" Gus rubbed the back of his head, following after Shawn as his friend walked along the yellow tape. "He said he could see Lassiter. So that tells me, he's near a window. When pin point which window, we can get a snapper to take him out." Juliet nodded to the idea, wanting to get Valerie out as quick and as safe as possible. She didn't like seeing her partner like this.

"You see anything?" Gus whispered, glancing back towards Vick and Juliet. His lips pressing, "This guy must really have it out for Lassiter. I wonder what his demands will be."

"Hopefully it'll be Lassiter gun collection. I don't want to be in that guys shoes when Lassiter gets his hands on him." Shawn narrowed his eyes, glancing from one window to the next. The capture could see them, but there was no movements. Spot lights were set up outside of the building, pointed at each surface of the building, giving them a better view and a better chance to see. But there seemed to be nothing. Taking another step, he listened to his friend muttered and express his worry. Shawn was about to turn around when something flashed in the corner of his eye. Looking back, his eyes narrowed, focusing before he finally saw it. Hidden in the corner of the third window of the second floor, a small video camera settled in the shadows of a battered window shade. Upon closer expiation, Shawn noticed it was a camera used in banks….Why was there a camera there….

"He's in a hallway."

Gus blinked looking to his friend, "what?" But he only stumbled when Shawn rushed past him, making his way back to Vicks side. "Woah Shawn wait up!" Quickly he followed after, listening to his friend give over the info he spotted. Gus shoved his hands into his pocket sighing, this will make things harder. If the capture was by a window, they had a shot to take him out… but if he was in the hallway, they were in trouble. There were no windows to the hallways, just thick solid wall.

Lassiter sat on his car quietly, his fingers tracing along the edges of Valeries pink phone. Her voice, her words echoing, repeating in his ear.

'_C-Carlton! Be careful!'_

Normally, during hostage deals, the person whom is being held when given the phone, would either yell for help, be selfish and scream to be saved, be brave and try to tell the officer who the kidnapper was or just plain scare and tell their love ones they loved them… but not his Valerie. No, she was being held against her will, she could be at gun point for all he knew. Her very life was on the line and still, she told him, 'be careful.' like his life was far more important to her then her own… His fingers curled into the phone. His heart broke, he wanted to cry but he refused to shed his tears, not in front of his men, Valerie was more important to him then his own morals, his own life. He would save her and get her out. He'll make that man pay for touching her.

A gentle wind brushed along his back, making him cling to the phone tighter. What if she was cold? She needed to be brave, hang in there. He'll get her out, and when he did. He was going to hold her and never let her go. Glancing down to the floor, he snarled at the fact of waiting. He wanted to bust down that door and run in and attack the man who dared touch her. But Vick would never allow him.. Even worse, what if he did and the capture shot her because of his uncontrolled need? He couldn't risk it. No… But as his mind raced, he noticed something strange. Along the ground, rose petals seem to slowly roll by his shoes. They looked familiar. Leaning down, he picked one up before it would roll away in the gust. Leaning back up, his thumb brushed along the inside of the petal before giving a slow smile. A white rose with red smears…

"That's where!"

Gus jerked looking to Shawn in surprise. His best friend stared out with wide eyes, his arms crossing. "Why did I not see it before?" He only frowned, looking to where he stared, seeing Lassiter settled on his car, holding something in his hand. It was to small for his own eyes to see but Shawn seemed to know. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Those roses… I said they looked familiar." Gus rose a brow, before chuckling. "You remember a hot date you went on huh? The girl who got away kind of thing?"

"Actually….It was kind of like that."

His best friends eyes widen for a second before looking back to Lassiter. He tried to remember a date Shawn went on that was close to the subject before hearing Shawn whisper, "It wasn't a proud day of mine…'

~~~~~~~~~~~ Four Years Earlier ~~~~~~~~~~~

"You see Gus, that's why we need a air hockey table for the office. It'll be so cool!"

"No Shawn! We are using this paycheck to get real fire alarms in the office."

"Your no fun Gus. When has a fire ever broke out there?"

"Never but its better to be safe then sorry!"

Shawn sighed shaking his head, shoving his hands unhappily into his pants pocket. Another case solved by his brilliant mind and acting, Shawn and Gus were on their way out with her well deserved paycheck. Another week of fruit pops and pineapples! But as they turned a corner to make their way out, Shawn sudden stopped and slowly began to back track, his head snapping to the side. Gus took a few more steps before he noticed his friend was not beside him. Turning, he stared at Shawns still body staring down another hall, his brow raised and a smile on his lips. 'Great' Gus thought, 'I bet he saw Lassiter.' But it surprised Gus, when he finally made it to Shawns side, to notice that Lassiter was no where in sight. Instead it was the normal amount of officer walking back and forth with her tasks. "What are you looking at Shawn?"

"To your left, by the water cooler."

Gus searched and even his brow rose up at what he saw. "Nice."

Standing by the water cooler, a young women stood. She was a very pretty thing to look at. Her hair was a shade of honey brown, soft curls brushing along her cheek bones down to her shoulders. Her outfit made her look to innocent and lost in this building. A bright pink tank top hugging her upper torso, a white vest hugging her under her bust, giving her a fuller look. A pair of faded light blue jeans hugging her small hips, tailing down along her long legs to her white heel covered feet. Sliver bracelets laid along each of her wrists as large sliver hoops lingered in her ears. Her lips were glossy and pink, begging to be kissed. She looked like a model who stepped right out from a magazine cover. "Oh!" Gus snapped his fingers, a grin covering his face. "I know who she is." Shawn looked at him surprised as his friend puffed his chest proud at his finding. "She's the victims friend, from our case. She was the one who reported her missing. I wonder why she's here. We finished up everything."

"Maybe she wanted to thank us personally."

Gus frowned at the idea, "I don't think she would want to do that, she didn't talk to us-Shawn!" But it was to late, his friend had set his walk and was making his way over to his target. Brushing his light green button up Hawaiian shirt, Shawn slide his arm up against the wall he lean on, grinning when she gave a sudden yelp at his appearance. "Hello." He said softly, placing his free hand out to her. "I'm Shawn Spencer, Psychic detective here."

"Oh! Yes! I remember seeing you." He rose a brow, his free hand brushing his back a little more for effect. "Have you? Am I as dashing up close? I get it a lot, don't worry. If you pass out cause of my charm I'm here to assure you. I will catch you." She giggled, covering her lips with her fingers a little. "Your very cute Mr. Spencer, I'm Valerie Drew." She placed her hand out to him in a simple hand shake. "You helped solve my friends case. Susan Arch. I still can't believe you figured out that her co- worker was setting her up!" He only grinned, giving a shrug, moving to lean his back against the wall at her side, his fingers touching his temple. "My dear, nothing can get past these senses."

Shawn would admit, only his closet friend Gus knew about his sex compaids! Even thou He would nail more girls then Gus would date in a week, he still had a thing for guys, well not really guys. Just one guy. Shawn was bi. The day he learned that, he still remembered it well…. And wasn't very proud.

Shawn always teased and mocked Lassiter, touched him in some way, flirted with him in some way to make him mad. Just harmless little jokes to get threw the day… Or a case depending. There was a time where Shawn went up behind Lassiter and slapped his rump yelling, 'Hey there sexy!' and laughed at the sight of Lassiter red face. It was normal for Shawn to act this way with Lassiter, with almost everyone… but one day it went to far. A sex joke including what Shawn thought it would be like in Lassiters bed, mostly involving hand-cuffs, a signed warrant and a full body search as 'foreplay', Lassiter had cornered him in the interrogation room, long after everyone left laughing. He pushed Shawn up again the cold brick wall. Shawn expected another shouting contest containing the words, 'If you EVER mock me' or his favorite, 'I'm on to you.' No, what Shawn got instead was a heated glance and a bruising kiss that made his knees go weak. His lips, shockingly, were sweet and his kisses were hard, demanding, like Lassiter was letting out all the rage and desire he felt. Shawn only struggled at first before his body betrayed him and returned it, sinking his fingers into his slick black hair, clinging to him helplessly. He was drowning and he didn't care. His lips were forced opened and he only let them, tasting the sweet joy of Lassiters tongue, letting his own explore his mouth. This was so weird and yet, it felt so nice.

He didn't know how long they were like that, clinging, touching, kissing. Lassiters hands found their way to Shawns hip and pressed their groins together, letting Shawn feel the need that was growing. But he couldn't take it no more, breaking the kiss, he slumped against the wall painting, his face flushed, his body trembling, begging, wanting Lassiters lips on him, his fingers tracing him, touching him. But his over bearing detective just stared at him and panted, his eyes darken with lust and raw need. The very look made Shawns dick harden a little more. He tried to speak, to ask what happened, to make a sly comment but he was left, for the first time, speechless. Lassiter saw that and only smiled. For once, he got to see the soft side of Lassiter. Which shocked him a little bit. Lassiter closed his eyes and leaned close, his arms wrapping around Shawns hip, as if needing the contact, to reassure him that this was real. Shawns arms went limp at his side, touching the wall behind him, trying to regain control of his beating heart.

"I love you." The very words ripped the very air from Shawns lungs. Leave it to Lassiter to be straight forward and to the point. Looking up slowly to Lassiter, he watched a warm smile touch his lips, he looked so cute… but his confession made Shawn uneasy. "W-What?" Lassiter only chuckled, pressing his lips to Shawns forehead. "All this time, you're teasing and jokes. It was just a way of you telling me that you wanted me hm?" Shawns eyes widen a little, He cared about Lassiter yeah, he was a good friend and a better type of guy to mess with, but all his pranks and jokes were just mindless fun! "Well Shawn, I'm not going to let you get away." A growl tickled Shawns ear and he trembled a little, "You're mine now."

Woah… Woooaahhhh. He looked at Lassiter with wide eyes, his face flushed. Sure he liked him...cared for him.. But love… Shawn tried to make sense of it all, but he was left dumbstruck. Lassiter gave him a soft squeeze and bent down to give his lips a gentle kiss. "Tonight I'm on call but tomorrow I'm off. I've booked a table at 'Le Meze' on Cenders Ave. Be there at seven and wear something nice, its going to be a remember able night." And with that, he fixed his clothing and flatten his hair back down and walked away from the shocked Shawn, appearing as thou nothing happened at all. Within the time frame of fifteen minutes, Shawn had snagged not only a date, but a boyfriend… He didn't like where this was going at all.

That night, like Lassiter said. Was remember able… At seven pm on the dot, Lassiter was standing out front of the very restaurant he told Shawn about, waiting, his eyes searching. He wore a trench coat over his nice suit, protecting himself from the sudden news of rain fall that was heading their way. In his hands, laid a bouquet of red roses. It wouldn't be Lassiter without a gift. Fixing his tie, He stood straight and waited, a smile on his face. A smile Shawn now missed. From across the street, Shawn leaned against an wall of an ally way, keeping himself hidden. He wore a nice white dress shirt and tan slacks, he didn't know what possessed him to wear this outfit… But he simply watched Lassiter. His lips pressed. He had the wrong idea, that's what Shawn kept telling himself. He didn't love Lassiter, not the way he did. He was reading to far into the teasing. Pressing his cheek into the brick wall, he closed his eyes and struggled. He needed to go over there and set this straight, needing to tell him that he didn't have those same emotions but he was scared. He hated this, being a coward, hiding like he did with Abigail, watching her from afar. Now he was just repeating it, this time with Lassiter.

One Hour….

Two Hours…

Lassiter stood in his spot, his hair dripped from the pouring rain. The only difference now, was that the smile had faded from his face, his tie was undone and his fingers were squeezing the stems. But still, he waited, keeping his eyes peeled and always searching… Shawn curled his fingers into his arm, his clothes soaked through. He wanted Lassiter to give up and go home, the guilt, the pain he was feeling, watching him stand there, waiting was killing him, was making his heart ache. The over whelming need to rush over there, tell him he was sorry and wrap his arms around that mans body was so strong and so impulsive, he almost gave in. But his brain told his heart no and his feet stayed rooted. He would simply suffer, watching one of what he called his closest friends slowly suffer a broken heart.

Finally it came, a simple movement from the corner of Shawns eye got him to turn around and watch. The roses were on the sidewalk. Lassiters had dropped the flowers on the side walk and turned away, making his way quietly to the parking lot. He gave up… He finally gave up.. Looking to his watch, he counted. Five Hours…. Lassiter stood for five hours waiting for Shawn… Pressing his shoulder into the wall, he watched Lassiters car roar to life and pull away from the restaurant, leaving Shawn to stand there alone with his thoughts. Lassiter wasn't going to forgive him… He was going to kill him. But sudden, an empty feeling hit his heart and the sudden rush of pain snapped him in two. Pressing his back into the brick wall, he slide sown slowly. Even thou it still was raining, Shawn wiped at his face, letting his tears fall. Suddenly then, he knew. He liked Lassiter. He truly cared for him far more then a friend. He hugged his knees to his chest and squeezed. He really liked Lassiter…

The next day, Shawn planned on getting Lassiter alone and tell him how he felt. Telling him he was sorry for not having the balls to go to him and finally tell him, it made him realize that he too, felt the same way to Lassiter. He would ask, no BEG for a second chance at a date. A clean slat… But his one mistake cost him the game. Finding Lassiter at his desk, his folders of paper work, he walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Those blue eyes looked up to him but they showed nothing, no emotion, no rage, no sorrow.. Nothing. Shawn gave a weak smile and said a soft 'Hey.' Lassiter simply rose a brow, closing his file. "What is it this time Spencer?" He muttered boredly, "Trying to butter me up so you can get your hands on this case. Well tough luck sister! Its mine so you can waltz your con artist butt back out the door and take your friend with you." Shawn stared at him for a second before frowning, slowly he moved, sitting himself on the corner of the desk. "Lassie, I wanted to tell you something.." But before he could say anything, Lassiter help up his hand, "Wait, my phone is going off." Shawn rose a brow, he didn't hear a phone go off. He watched as Lassiter reached over and picked up his desk phone, holding it to his ear.

"Detective Lassiter. Why, Mr. President! What an honor this is, what? Someone tried to kidnap you? This sounds serious." Covering the mouth peace, he waved at Shawn, "This is going to take a while." and with that, he turned his chair away and began to rabble on the phone… Shawn knew full well that there was just a simple dial tone on the other end.. Weeks later, Lassiter simply went back to normal, as thou nothing ever happened. No kissing, the touching, no confessions of love. Shawn should of bee happy to have everything place back to he way it was. But, facing the facts, he wasn't. With every passing day, he started to like Lassiter more and more to the point where he could swear he loved him. Try as he may, Lassiter never took a step to him, gave him any hit of that locked up emotion… It was as thou Lassiter took the love he had for Shawn and tossed that too on the sidewalk with the roses.. But the things you love are worth fighting for and he was going to prove to Lassiter that he deserved a second chance..

But in till then..

If he ran across a fine ass looking lady, he wouldn't want that to slip by! So flashing his 'drop dead sexy' grin, he wiggled his eye brows, causing a giggle to leave his new targets lips. "Why, right now. I have a senses you're here for something." Her eyes widen, almost in shock that he knew. He watched her eyes, seeing them glance away. She sure does have such pretty eyes. Very green, very soft. "You're here for someone." He whispered, seeing the tent of pink touch her cheeks, he jumped up in victory….well on the inside. "Why you little minx." She turned away a little, her fingers holding on tightly to her purse. "I-I just wanted to say thank you for helping my friend out, she is just so grateful and happy and I thought… I would offer a drink tonight…" Shawn liked where this was going. With a smirk on his lips, He looked away, waving his right hand idly.

"Well Valerie. What would you say, if I got you a all expense paid, table for two, candle light with music, slow of course, dinner date tonight with the most handsome and might I add, single, man of your dreams?" The look of her face, the wide eyes, her lips part, her shock was just down right adorable. In his mind, he planned out the dinner at his psych office, soft jazz and Gus sweet home cooking for the main course. Everything was slipping into place, the only thing he needed was her agreement.

"..You really can do that?"

He chuckled, placing his hand onto his chest, "Of course I can."

"You can get me a date with Carlton Lassiter?"

"Why of cou- wait, what now?"

Her face was busting in a smile as her hands touching her red cheeks. "I-I was just so nervous asking Mr. Lassiter out on a date! He's so handsome and was so.. So.. Manly during the case. This might be a bit middle school but if it will get me a date with him then I'll do it!" Turning, she grabbed Shawns hands, staring at his slack jaw expression. "Oh Mr. Spencer, I could kiss you!…. Hell why not!" With a surge, her lips touching his cheek, her arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug. "You are the most sweetest man I have ever met. Here!" Taking her purse, she pulled out her business card and wrote quickly on the back of it. "This is my number. Call me with all the info about the date, oh my goodness, I need to go pick out a new outfit!" Putting her card in his out limp hand, even thou she stopped speaking, she never heard him muttering nonsense and confusion. She squeezed his hand tightly that held her card, her eyes glowing in pure bliss. "Oh thank you Mr. Spencer, thank you!" and with that, she left. A smile on her face, a tune on her lips and a skip in her step.

Shawn, on the other hand, was left standing there, dumb founded. He couldn't believe what just happened. This, this never happened to him before! Shaking his head, he was jerked back into focus when a hand slapped his shoulder. His friend stood beside him, a brow raised. "So. How did it go? You snag a dinner date?" He looked to Gus in distress before covering his face, "Yup, for Lassiter."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gus! Shawn, what are you two doing here?" Gus face lit up like a Christmas tree, only telling Shawn that Juliet had found them. Rubbing his face with his hand, he sighed as Gus stuck a relax pose against the wall, pointing at his disbelief friend. "Our friend here just made a blind date with Lassiter without knowing it." Juliet mouth opened a little in shock before she busted out into laughter. Gus soon joined her, leaving Shawn to glare at them both.

"This is so not funny you two!" He snapped, causing Gus to clench his teeth to stop his snickers. Juliet only clapped her hands in girlish delight. "Oh Shawn that's so sweet of you! And I for one, think it's a great idea."

"Really?"

Gus and Shawn stared at her in confusion as she nodded, looking over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, He been off for a couple of weeks now. Its almost depressing. But I think something like this will cheer him right up! When's the date?" Shawn pressed his lips a little, the little ping of jealousy starting to rise in his belly. But he held up Valeries Card sighing. "Don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead." Snatching the card from Shawns fingers, Juliet pulled out her phone and began to dial. "Hey-Hey now! What are you doing?!" She only smiled, placing the phone to her ear as she waved her hand to Shawn face, hushing him. "Hi, Miss." She looked to the card, "Drew? Hi! This is Detective O'Hara, Lassiter Partner. Yes! Oh no, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Turning her back, she began to walk off, leaving Shawn and Gus dumbfounded.

"Did she.."

'Oh yeah." Gus agreed, his eyes admiring the way Juliets hips swayed as she walked. "How could she do this to me!" Shawn hissed, causing Gus to shake his head. "Setting Lassiter up, this is like her stabbing me in the back man! Not cool!" His best friend crossed his arms with a shrug, "Um, you know she doesn't know about you having a crush on the guy." Shawn was quiet for a moment before letting out a curse. But soon Juliet appeared back in front of them, a smile on her face.

"Its been set."

"Playing match marker are you?" Shawn asked acidly.

"You know it. Lassiter is off tomorrow night and I told Valerie to be ready then. I got the perfect place for them to eat. It'll be so romantic and perfect and Lassiter is going to thank me when this is all over. Oh! Gus could you help me make a few calls? I need to find a good take out for the dinner." Gus only happily hoped at the chance to work beside the women he liked, leaving Shawn to want to fling his arms in distress and stomp out angrily. This was not good at all!

*******************************************

Lassiter just wanted to go home. Walking to his desk, he grumbled and huffed, taking his papers and tossing them into his brief case. He was sweaty, dirty, tired and down right annoyed. His lead case ended up a flop, causing him to run non-stop threw a dump! Looking at his dirt covered hands, he wiped them helplessly on his pants. Damn lead, can't trust any of those criminals. But even thou the day was shot and everything seemed to have gone to hell, at least he got the bliss of going home to his nice, clean house and taking a nice LONG hot shower. Brushing the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his arm, he began to make his way out.

"Oai! Lassiter!"

His foot steps came to a slow stop as a deep sigh left his lungs. He waited for those sharp clicks of heels to get closer, letting Juliet happily little filled voice squeal in his ear. "Are you off?" He looked to her, his eyes showing his annoyance and stress. "Yes and if you will excuse me. I would like to go home." He managed to make it one step before his partners body stepped forward, blocking his path.

"My god Lassiter, You smell awful!"

He twitched from his now growing anger as he took a side step to get around. "Well that's how any man would smell if they ran threw a dump." But she stepped with him, keeping him at bay. He went right, she went right, he went left, she went left. Try as he might, she could not let him pass. Finally the last straw of control broke. "WOULD YOU STOP IT!" He snapped, causing Juliet to jump. But as quick as he shouted, she grabbed his arm and pulled him, causing his fingers to let his brief case fall onto the ground. With a tug, he yelled out as she dragged him out of the station, his feet stumbling over themselves. "Have you lost you're mind?" He yelled, his body struggling not to fall as he was pulled down the steps. He glared at the back of Juliets head, not being able to see or read her face. She most likely HAS lost her mind. But with a grumble, he simply followed, figuring the sooner he found out what she wanted, the sooner he could go home. But stopping sort of what seem to be a clearing of fresh grass. He was pulled roughly to the side. Looking down at Juliet, he grumbled and glared at her as she wiped his face with what seem to be tissues and struggled to fix his hair. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" He asked again, only to get a glare from her. "You'll find out." She smiled before frowning. "I just wish you didn't smell so bad." He gritted his teeth but she only shrugged, "but we're outside so hopefully she wont notice."

"She?"

Juliet smiled before pointing over his shoulder. With a brow raised, he turned and stared in shock from the sight. Across the field of grass, there seem to be Chinese lanterns glowing in the nights, circling a small area of what, he came to find out, was a park. He frowned before noticing as well, a table set up right in the middle of the display and what seem to be someone….female.. Sitting. Before he could ask, Juliet pushed him lightly whispering, "She's waiting for you." He looked back to Juliet as though she had lost her mind but she only waved him off, "It'll be rude to keep her waiting Lassiter.' He couldn't believe this, did Juliet just set him up on a date?! His shoulder slumped as his eyes turned back to the display. This was not his night, not at all. The last thing he wanted to do was go out and eat with a stranger. But glaring at his partner, he muttered, "What are you thinking? You didn't even think to ask me about this did you? Now I have to go and tell this women to leave, no one is suppose to be on this grass, she'll be lucky if I dont give her a ticket!" She only frowned watching him make his way to the table. Hopefully, Juliet prayed that he didn't do anything to mean.

Even thou he was not in the mood for something like this. He had to hand it to Juliet. The Chinese lanterns gave just enough light around the pure white cloth covered table. What made his heart stop for a second, was who he met at the table. When he approached, a young women stood up and he had to admit. She was very lovely. Her brown hair were done up in soft curls, tickling her high cheek bones that were glowing red. Soft green eyes looked nervous as unsure fingers curled and uncurled on her purse. Her body was hugged lightly in a sun dress that did nothing for her beauty. A soft blue hugging her bust, the straps laying gently on her shoulders, baring her sliver necklace. The dress went on to hug down her stomach to her hips where it flared out, stopping at her knees showing off her slender legs, right down to her sliver covered heels. How did she walk in the grass with those? He wondered. But looking back to her face, her pink painted lips gave him a shy smile. "Mr. Lassiter. I'm glad you made it. I was starting to worry…"

He rose a brow for a moment before he spoke. "Miss. Drew?" She gave him a true smile then, placing her hand out to him. "Please. Call me Valerie, you solved my best friends case. I wanted to thank you personally for all the help you did." He rose his hand to take hers but seeing the stain dirt that still lingered on his finger tips and palms, he only shoved his hands back into his pants pocket. "Um.. You're welcome.. Valerie.." He saw the quick look of embarrassment as her arm lowered back to her side. "I.. Just wanted to ask you out for a drink." She chuckled, looking at the display slowly. "Thou I think you're partner went a little over board." He joined her in the glance, before slowly agreeing. "Yes.." He watched her wave to the other chair, taking her own. "Please, sit! I wanted to talk to you for some time now." She watched him stand there for a moment, staring at his chair. The feeling in her chest grew slowly, spreading as she watched him fight with his choice. But he sat himself down, his hands resting on the table top, picking at the sliver wear quietly. He kept his eyes busy, glancing from the plate to the glass to the basket on the ground to the lanterns. She looked down to the table top silently. She had waited all day for this moment, getting her hair done, her nails done, going out to buy a whole new dress just to impress him. She went the whole nine yards and thought about what they could talk about, she pictured how it would go… But she never thought it would be like this. Her heart raced nervously at the silence between them before she finally bit the bullet. "Do you mind if I call you Carlton?" His head snapped to her for a second before he gave a helpless shrug, his hands flexing over the table cloth before falling to his lap.

"Sure."

She smiled at him then, there she got something started. Reaching down, she opened the basket. This was almost kind of childish, a picnic at night.. But she couldn't help but think it was romantic at the same time. Lifting the lid, she pulled out a bottle of wine with a chuckle. "Oh, I think we should pop this open and have a little…" When she looked back to him, she saw her date staring at his watch. Watching the time go by. Her heart sank a little but she kept her smile on her face. Placing the bottle down in her lap, she spoke lightly.

"You don't want to be here do you?"

Those soft blue eyes looked back to her, they showed nothing. No emotion, no reaction. But she saw it in his face, his lips pressed telling her she was right. With a shake of her head, she gave him a warm smile, her fingers reaching out to close the lid of the basket. "It's okay. At least I took a shot right?" She looked away, missing the frown. Her fingers curling into the wine bottle a little as she chuckled. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help on my friends case Carlton. You don't have to stay here, I don't want you to force yourself to stay in my company." She laughed a little, her fingers brushing a loose curl back behind her ear. "I'm not that desperate for attention! So… if you don't want to be do this, you can leave. We can, you know, forget this ever happened." She looked to him then, waiting to see his reaction or what he would say.

What she got made her grip the bottle tighter.

He looked at her with those blue eyes for what seemed like hours before he pushed himself to his feet. His fingers lingered on the table top, she kept watching him, waiting. Soon he let out a deep breath he was holding, letting her ears hear him whisper, "Sorry." and with that, she watched him leave. She kept her small smile, waiting in till he made it to the side walk and disappeared back around the corner. Only then, did she let her smile drop. Only then did she let her eyes slowly fill. Only then, did she lean forward, her arm pushing the plate and sliver wear from their spot, letting her arm cradle her head, her shoulder trembling as she quietly sobbed. Her free arm hugging the bottle tightly to her chest, needing something to hold, anything to make this feeling go away.

From afar Juliet gripped the bark of the tree she stood behind, watching Valerie sob on the table. She looked back down the side walk, seeing Lassiter stop his walk, turn around and take a few steps back before stopping himself. Go back to her! She wanted to yell, but to her dismay and rage, Lassiter simply turned right back around and walked back to the station. Leaving behind everything Juliet planned behind.

"That's harsh." She whispered, looking back to Valerie, watching her shoulder tremble. "Even for you Lassiter.."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay!! To those who are still following this. I'll be updating it more often, sorry again!!

************************

It had been two weeks since that night. Juliet had yet to ease off her silent treatment she was giving Lassiter. Sure she talked with him when they had a case or a project but when they were on their own, she ignore him completely. Not only that, but Gus had followed her example. But instead of looking away, he kept shooting glares in Lassiter direction. Shawn chewed on his straw of his smoothie, happy with himself. The date didn't go well so that meant he still had a chance at lassie-face! Settling back in his chair, he watched his two friend bicker over the topic that should of died a week ago.

"I still can not believe he did that. Just up and walked right out on her! It's horror able!" Juliet spatter, taking a bite from her sandwich. Gus only nodded in agreement, holding his cup of coffee to his face. " Me either, I mean. Rude much!" Shawn rose a brow and sighed, rubbing his face, he really needed to get this crush thing over with between Gus and Juliet, it was just embarrassing. "Ah come on Gus. Live and let live, you can't stay mad at Lassie-face. Why! I bet she told him something to chase him off, like she use to be a dude. Now THAT'S a mood killer. Thou if that were true, I have to find out who her doctor is cause those tits were done PERFECTLY." Juliet glared at him and Gus only snickered at the comment. Shawn was proud of himself and took a victory sip from his cup before he ended up coughing it up, spitting some of his pineapple smoothie to the floor. Juliet blinked and reached over, patting his back as Gus leaned in. "Shawn you okay?"

He gasped, covering his mouth with his hand as he coughed, shaking his head. Waving his hand, he pointed, letting both his friends look. Juliet was the first to push herself up, Gus soon following.

Walking down the hall, Valerie was making her way to Karen Vicks office. Quickly Juliet caught up with her, stopping her in her path. "Miss Drew?"

Valerie looked to Juliet and her face broke into a smile, "O'Hara! Hey, I didn't know you worked today. Oh! Love those pants, they give off such a nice figure." Juliet blinked, thanking her before shaking her head. "What are you doing here?" Gus and Shawn appeared at Juliet side, staring as Valerie dug into her purse. Shawn glared a little, his lips pressed. Once again, little miss Lassie stalker was dressed to kill in her skirt and tight top. Looking over to Gus, he caught his friends attention only to mouth the word, '_desperate' _His friend only glared at him causing Shawn to lift his hands in surround, going back to the task at hand.

She pulled out her phone with a frown, scanning threw. "I got a message yesterday, I was asked to come here. It was short and they didn't leave a name. I guess they might of found something of my best friends. I hope its her back pack, that has my make-up bag in there for my work and I'm making due on what I can buy in till my new order comes in!" Juliet rubbed the back of her neck before waving her hand. "I'll go check this out. You stay right here." Valerie only nodded, putting her phone back into her purse. Once Juliet left, her eyes looked over to Shawn and Gus, giving them a warm smile. "Hey guys." Gus responded while Shawn gave a little hand wave, wanting her to leave the station already. But she only placed her hands on her hips, a brow raised. "Mr. Spencer, you're not a very good psychic." He rose a brow, his arms coping her own, his body leaning close. "Oh? And why is that?" She pouted her lips a little but laughing, "Cause you would of seen the disaster of a dinner I had with Lassiter and could of saved me from it! My cheeks were stained for a day with mascara!" He only shock his finger at her, "I do not see into the future my dear. Only the present, if I had been there, then I could of stopped it, but alas, I was needed else where. Mostly in front of the TV trying to solve the title of movie on jeopardy that night."

"I still can't believe it was ' The day after tomorrow', the hint was way off!"

"Come on! It was so simple! How could you not of gotten that right!"

They began to bicker, causing Valerie to laugh out. But all of them came to a sudden pause when a voice snapped out. "What's going on over here?!"

All eyes moved slowly behind them, being greeted with a pair of narrowed blue orbs. Shawn gave a smile at the sight of Lassiter, his white button up shirt hugging his frame, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His holster hugging him like a pair of strong arms, his brown slacked loose and fitting on his hips and legs. Shawn all but drooled. But Gus looked to Valerie seeing her stare at Lassiter and for a split second, Gus saw Lassiters eyes look to Valerie and notice a frown touching his lips. But Shawn only reached out, putting his arm around Lassiters shoulder. "Oh nothing much Lassie-face. V.D. here just came by to pick something up." He explained.

"Don't call me V.D." She pouted, her arms crossing.

"Why not?"

"It a disease!" She explained, which earn Shawn reply, "Well you are one." Her gasp was caught before Lassiter hand struck the back of his head, jerking Shawn forward. "Ow! What was that for?!" He looked to Lassiter who glared down at him, "Watch your mouth." But Gus was quick to reply, his arms crossing as well. "You are the last person we would take advise from…Sir." The flash of guilt came across Lassiter face, making the small circle more uncomfortable and unbearable to be in. Valerie took one step back, a weak smile touching her face. "I...better go see whats keeping O'Hara." But before she could turn, before Shawn could wave good bye. Lassiter arm shot out, catching one of hers, stilling her.

She stood there shocked for a second before looking back, staring up at Lassiter in surprise. "… Carlton?" She whispered lightly. He looked down at her, his face going a little red. But with a press of his lips, he muttered, "Just…stay right there." He watched her, waiting for her respond and as soon as she gave a nod, he let her go and walked to his desk. Gus slipped slowly to Valeries side, his eye brows raised in question. "I wonder what he's doing." He mused, Shawn asking himself the same thing. But what they saw next cause both Valerie and Shawn to gasp in disbelief and Gus to whistle out. Reaching in the leg opening of his desk, Lassiter pulled out a dozen of white roses, a red ribbon keeping them together. He made his way back over, his face straight and true, his body standing stiff and upright. With a cleared throat, he handed them out to her, letting her eyes widen in mere shock.

Reaching up, she took the roses from his tight grip hand, her lips parting in mere shock. They were so beautiful. Twelve, not only white, but each petal had a swirl of red mixing with the texture, giving it a more wild look. The scent was heavenly and she simply closed her eyes to enjoy it. Opening them, she glanced back up to Lassiter, her face covered with questions, wonder. Even Shawn wanted to know what Lassiter was up too. But two words solved the case and those two words alone, broke the tense situation. Lassiter looked to Valeries face, unsure, unpositive of reaction, he watched her stare at him, her pink lips slightly parted, her cheeks red. She looked more beautiful now then she did that night… So with as much courage he could gatherer, he spoke those two words.

".. I'm Sorry."

For a second, there was no sound. Every breath around them seemed to have paused and held on, as thou time would stop. Is this really happening? Shawn was in disbelief! He though Carlton didn't like her! He ditched her at the dinner for goodness sake! Why is getting her flowers?! Questions ran through his mind, his eyes narrowing as he watched those fingers of Valeries slowly reach up and hug the bundle. Holding them to her chest. He Didn't like this! Not at all!

Valerie traced one of the rose petals slowly, her eyes lowered from Lassiters. Suddenly she felt more nervous then the night of their dinner. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Taking in the sweet scent, she whispered, "They are beautiful. I never got roses like these."

"They.. Are unique like you…"

All eyes went to him then, Shawn lips parted from the worse pick up line he ever heard. But before he could say anything, Valeries voice rang out in laughter. "But you hardly know me!" She complained, laughing behind her hand in sere delight and embarrassment. Carlton only looked away pressing his lips, his hand rubbing the back of his neck helplessly. "I want to. The other night… I wasn't ready." Gus rose a brow as Shawn stiffened, his fingers flexing and clenching in his palm. "Carlton, its not like you're a virgin, You don't have to spear her feelings, I'm sure she can take the truth!" He got a pair of blue eyes shot to him in a glare as Valerie spoke up, "Well I'm sure he has a good excuse! I mean…" She looked back down, her fingers hugging the roses tightly. Gus wanted to reach up and touch her shoulder, to give her comfort. If what Juliet told him of that night was true. Valerie was still a wreck and unsure. Hell even Gus would feel unattractive after a bail like that. But Carlton was quick, much to his credit. Cause he shoved past Shawn and grabbed Valeries shoulders in a firm grip. His face was set serious, his jaw set. "I had ran threw a dump to catch a false lead. I was in no shape for that date that night with you." Her eyes widen a little at his words, before she stuttered, "I-Is that why you looked like you wanted to leave?" He nodded, his lips pressed.

"If I was warned a head of time about that night I would have bought extra clothes but it was surprised on me and I hate that!" She tilted her head a little, she asked, "And when… you were looking at your watch?" He looked away then, his voice low. "I was counting how long it would take to get home to clean up then come right back. It would of taken to damn long for my liking." She blushed then, he WANTED to go on a date with her. That confession alone made her smile. With a giggle, she buried her noise back into her flowers. "I wished you would of told me that!" He let her shoulders go with a sigh, "I didn't think that far ahead. But I'll make it up to you." Even thou his body stood stiff and hard, his heart raced, sweat was starting to build. He was scared! He had been rejected more times then he like to admit when it came to dating and his last rejection… He closed his eyes, remembering that night, standing outside for hours only to leave with nothing but his broken heart and his sorrow. He didn't go near girls or even guys for that fact and if any ladies had gone up to him for a date he would decline and make a break for it. Not wanting to be placed back in that spot again.

But for some reason, this women was different. Her perfume made his heart flutter, even during her friends case. He remembered the first day they met, 12:35 p.m. outside of her store down on Waterseed Blvd. She stepped out in a 'knock you on your ass' outfit that made his body heat up in more ways then one. He got that rush of desire he never felt before. Not since his last wife. Every time they would met during the case, he would notice how she looked at him, as thou he was her only hope, as if only he could save her friend and only him. Even when Shawn was there, flirting and showing off his 'powers' she seemed to only look past him and stare at Lassiter, a smile on her face. Thinking it was nothing more then concern and hope for him to solve her friends case, he didn't read much into it. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy being her knight in shining armor. Her own hero.

"So, how will you do it?"

He blinked, shocked. Was she psychic too?! No, he told himself. But he almost felt she had read his thoughts. "Do what?" He asked lightly. She chuckled, her head tilting, causing a strain of hair to brush along her forehead. "You said you will make it up to me." He blinked, slowly letting out a deep sigh before looking away. "I booked a dinner for two at a restaurant just down the street." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small note book and pen, talking as he wrote. "I booked it for Friday night so you have two days to get that night off. Met me in the front at 6 p.m. sharp if you're late I wont be there when you show up." He flinched with a hiss when something sharp jabbed him in the side. Gus glared back up at him. 'Wrong thing to say' Carlton guessed but he didn't care. He wasn't going to risk it. Not again. Ripping the page out, he handed it over to her, who only took it from his hands and stared at it. "Six hm?" She whispered to herself. Grabbing her phone, she flipped it open and began to dial, causing both Lassiter and Shawn to tilt their heads.

Placing the phone to her ear, she looked to them and smiled, holding up her forefinger to give her a moment. With a deep breath she began to speak.

"Elizabeth? Hi! This is Valerie. I'm fine, how are you? How's your daughter? Is she?! That's so adoreable! I can't wait for her to grow up and come shopping at my store, gonna spoil her I am! But anyway, about Friday, cause I please change my appointment to 3 in stead of 4? I know I know its so sudden but you must help me!" She turned her back to the confused men, who only looked to each other, trying to see if the other had a reason for it. But with a snap, they looked back, seeing her closed cell phone.

Turning back to face them, her lips were a smile as she folded the paper. "Six o'clock sounds great. I'll see you then."

"What was that about?" Gus asked, his brows rising up. Shawn noticed how Valeries cheeks went red before putting her phone away. "Girl stuff." She muttered, which only baited Shawns humor trigger. "Whats wrong V.D? Is it cause we're guys?" He slid over to her, her body stiffen when he placed his arm around her shoulder. He noticed how Lassiters hand clenched but he ignored it. "You have a meeting with a doctor? Getting these.." He looked down, his free hand waving towards her chest, "checked out? Make sure their perfect balance and right amount of softness, cause by all means! I specialize in these kind of cases." Her voice rang out in a squeal when he reached for her chest, but he was greeted with a face full of wall.

With a yell, Shawns body was shoved, his back striking the wooden wall of the hallway. Grabbing the flat surface behind him to keep himself from slipping down, he twitched from the sore pulsing pain shooting up his spine. But what hurt the most was the twist pain of jealousy squeezing tight to his heart. Lassiter had shoved him back, which he expected but what he didn't like was the display before him. Lassiter eyes were narrowed, his lips snarled. What got to him was the fact that Valerie was pressed up against Lassiter chest. Shawns detectives arms were wrapped around her shoulder and spine, His body was over casting hers, her head barely touched his shoulders. Her face was red and her eyes were wide. The roses she held were on the ground, apparently knocked from her hand in Lassiter grab.

His heart was racing. She could hear it. Valeries face was pressed into Lassiter chest so tightly she could swear that if he gripped any harder, he could break her bones. But slowly, she started to notice little things. Like Lassiter scent, it was nice. It made her feel warm, almost tempted to bury her face into his chest and breath deep. Another thing were his arms. They were wrapped around her tight but they didn't hurt her. His hands were big and cupped her shoulders and mid back, holding her as thou she was the most important thing in the room. Which… She didn't mind to think.

"Spencer, I have a right mind to put you in huffs for sexual harressment for that stupid stunt!" Lassiter barked, even Gus took a step back. Shawn stared at him blinking before lifting his arms in a surrender pose. "Woah woah! Lassie-face I was just messin! I wasn't going to touch them, unless she wanted me too."

"She didn't!"

"Now how would you know? Maybe she wanted me to take a good hold and give just a little squeez-"

"One more word Spencer! Say one more word and I'm throwing your ass in the holding cell!"

"One more word."

Lassiter let out a yell and took a step but soft hands touched his arms, pausing him. Looking down, Valerie looked up to him and shock her head. "Carlton don't." He let out a slow sigh before glancing back at Shawn, pointing at him, "Next time." He warned. But letting her go, he noticed the flush look to her face. That worried him, perhaps this was to much for her. Maybe she needed to sit down. He noticed another thick lock of hair had fallen across her forehead. Without thinking, he reached up and brushed it back behind her ear, earning a startled gasp. All eyes turned and started at Juliet, a folder in her hands. Lassiter was quick to catch what he did and quickly stepped away. "I um… yeah.. Bye." Spinning on the back of his heel, he quickly made his get away from the group, getting back to his desk as quick as possible.

"What did I just mess?" Juliet demanded as she approached, watching Gus pick up the roses from the ground and hand them back over to Valerie. Shawn only shrugged as Gus grinned. Valerie was to busy staring at the roses and touching the lock of hair that Lassiter had touched, almost lost in her own little dream world. Clearing her throat, Juliet placed her hands on her hips, "Miss. Drew, I asked the front desk and it seems you were called but there was no reason." Val frowned then, "I dont understand... Why was I called then?" Gus looked to Shawn, who looked to Juliet, his eyes narrowed. Juliet slowly looked over her shoulder, staring at the desk Lassiter seemed to making himself busy with. "Carlton."

Valeries eyes widen at Juliets statement before looking back to her phone. "Lassiter had someone called me?" Gus smiled a little with Juliet as they glanced back to Val, Shawn seemed to be the only one keeping his eyes on Lassiter, his arms crossed and holding tight.

"Wow, Lassiters did something romantic."

******************************

Shawn could still remember it, the very night that would ruin any other chances Shawn had to get Lassiter back. Sitting just a few benches down, he sat quietly, his eyes glancing over the folded news paper , letting his eyes settle on his target just across the street.

Lassiter stood in front of his favorite restaurant, just like long ago. His suit pressed, a what seemed to be, a navy blue tie smoothed nicely along his white shirt. The detective stood with his arms behind his back, his eyes staying straight, ignoring all the by passers who would stare at him weirdly. Looking to his watch, Shawn sighed a little, flipping the next page. It was 6:00 on the dot and much to Shawns joy, Valerie was no where to be found. His fingers curled into the paper, trying to suppress his grin. This was his chance! The second Lassiter would start to leave, he would rush over, confess his undying love and they would skip away happily ever after!

Alright, not really skip but they would walk away together! Folding the edge of the newspaper, he watched and grinned, seeing Lassiter look to his watch. He should be walking away any second now, but for some reason. Lassiter simply placed his arm back behind his back and leaned against the brick wall. What was this? Shawn pressed his lips, he told that chick if she was a second late he would walk away. He should be walking away! Into his arm no less! When two minutes passed Shawn huffed and crumpled the newspaper together. If Lassiter was going to be stupid and make the same mistake twice and wait hours for this chick, then he would take matters into his own hands. Throwing his paper away, he got to his feet and readied himself to rush across the busy street when suddenly a blurr of pink came rushing from the corner of his eye. Glancing, his mouth dropped.

Valerie came to his sight, a vision of pink and white. Damn it, she looked good. Even as she ran, she was lovely. Her brown hair, curled and bouncing around her head, trailing along her shoulders. Her light pink shirt hung off her shoulders, bearing her shoulders and throat. A white gypsy skirt trailing down her legs to her ankles, showing off her heel covered feet. He watched her rush to Lassiters side, her face flushed and red from panting. He narrowed his eyes, wishing he was closer so he could hear what she was saying. But His fingers curled into a fist when Lassiters face broke into a small smile, his arms fell from behind his back and held out a single red rose in front of her. Shawn didn't need to be close to know how she was reacting. Her eyes wide, a smile touching her own lips. Taking the rose slowly, she sniffled the sweet scent from the petals before she was lead inside, his hand on the small of her back.

After that night, Valerie had waltzed her little size five body into Lassiters life and his detective did nothing to stop it. Shawn sighed and slowly approached his friend, settling himself on the car. He glanced into the surrounded building, his body sliding up along the hood, tucking his knees under his chin. "We'll get her out Lassie." He whispered lightly. He watched Lassiter stiffen a little before curling his fingers around the petal he held. But his closed fist fell and hit his thigh, letting him sigh deeply. "I know."

**********************


End file.
